


Sing for him, sing for Hector

by Featherless_Icarus



Series: Hector of Troy [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Character Death, Short One Shot, Trojan War, i love him so much, sing for Hector, sing for him
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherless_Icarus/pseuds/Featherless_Icarus
Summary: Héctor, susurraron. Héctor, aclamaron. Héctor, lloraron.Pero nadie más supo de ti.





	Sing for him, sing for Hector

Héctor, se susurraba de tanto en tanto entre las tiendas del campamento griego. El mejor comandante y guerrero que Ilión había tenido jamás. El domador de caballos, un rival que podría haber sido mejor que el el Pélida Aquiles.

Héctor, se aclamaba y rugía entre las murallas de la de anchas calles. El héroe de la ciudad, el protegido de Apolo, la moral de los guerreros teucros y aliados, Mientras él viviese, Troya jamás caería. No bajo su comando.

Héctor, lloraron por encima de los gritos griegos. Ya no había nada del primogénito de Príamo. Divino Héctor, deshonrado en su muerte, arrastrado por el polvo, arrancado de todo tipo de honor ganado en vida.

Oh, glorioso Priámida Héctor, el primero de su nombre, favorito de los dioses y hombre justo. Muchos cantaron sobre ti, pero nadie cantó tu canción.

Héctor, susurraron. Héctor, aclamaron. Héctor, lloraron.

Pero nadie más supo de ti.


End file.
